Begin Again
by KadamLivesOn
Summary: Adam and Kurt had meet at NYADA, Becoming good friends and later turning that into a relationship had Adam and Kurt over the moon. After a year of dating Kurt goes back to Blaine. But Adam makes a phone call and it changes everything. They get back together. Will everything be the same every again? Or will it make them stronger in their relationship?
1. The Memories Wont Go Away

The memory was so clear in his eyes and buried deep inside of him, he couldn't seem to get the flashbacks to stop coming back to haunt him and remembering what he had lost. The moment was so clear, he could remember it like it was yesterday he kept rewinding the precious moment he didnt want to forget but yet caused so much pain inside of him .

* * *

One year ago, standing in the corner of some hallway in NYADA talking to some friends in his club " The Adam Apples" discussing on how to recruit new members for the new year was becoming such a boring topic to him since his club was known as the 'deepest of the deep' club anyone could join, trying new methods of getting new members to join was a tremendous headache.

"What if we try to make it mandatory to join a show choir while at NYADA?" said Gigi. Trying to find ways to get new members to join.

" I dont think the admissions office nor the students would want someone to be force to take a course they dont want take Gigi" Adam said, as his other friends nodded in agreement.

"Fine. Then I guess were the only losers who enjoy singing ballads a embarrassing sexual songs while we dance like we have to left feet" she looked down in dissapointment.

Adam wasn't really interested in talking about the topic any longer since it was the only thing they talked about. While scooping out the lobby where they were chatting, looking to see if he can find any freshman he could convince to join his club but as he scoped, his eyes stopped in the perfect view he saw. A tall and slender yet toned body, with perfectly sculpted hair, a boy standing in the 'Sign up Clubs' Bullentin board. Adam felt his heart stop for a few seconds to realize how gorgeous they boy was. He had never seen him around campus before but somehow seem awfully familiar to him. He tried remembering where he had seen him before but was unable to remember. He slowly walked towards him, inhaled a big breathe to get the courage to introduce himself.

"Hi" Adam said. Holding his hand out for a shake.

"Im Adam, nice to see you looking at our Clubs sign up sheet. Are you interested?" Adam asked nervously.

" Oh, um... Hi I'm Kurt.. Hummel. Nice to meet you kind sir. I was just checking out clubs to join since my best friend doesn't have time for me anymore, so I guessed joining a club would help make new friends" Kurt smiled at the green-eyed britsh blonde talking to him.

"Well I guess you just made a new friend, Kurt" chuckled Adam.

The connection between them was visible to both of them. Knowing a great friendship was made.

"Would you like to see us perform one of our numbers we've been preparing" asked Adam hoping the blue-eyed boy would agree.

"I would love to see it. I hope its not a Journeys song because if heard enough of that in my life" he smiled bright.

_'Wow his smile... its so perfect and captivating, I cant believe I got the nerve to talk to this guy. He is so kind even though I just met him' _Adam thought to himself.

"Come with me" Adam said as he grabbed Kurt's hand walking him into a small auditorium.

_'His grip is so tight and firm. His hands are soft like a babies bottom. No... Kurt! Stop! You cant start crushing on guys right now. You just got into the school of your dreams, you have to focus on school and fulfilling your dreams. Not wasting time about checking him out... But I have to admit he really is cute and that smile he has is just to adorable to handle' _Kurt thought as they were walking hand in hand down the hallway to the auditorium.

The thought of him and Blaine came into his mind. As he remembered the first time he encountered Blaine in Dalton Academy. As Blaine told him he knew a shortcut through the school to get to the room where the 'Warblers' were about to perform. Grabbing Kurt's hand and running down the hallway. Then watching them perform "Teenage Dream" in unison made Kurt feel a little bit sad about the memory floating back into his mind. Although he tried to push it back deep inside, the memory of seeing Blaine perform his acoustic version of "Teenage Dream" just a few months ago when he came to visit Kurt in NYC, but only to drop the bomb of him cheating on him with a guy he met on 'Facebook' saying "it meant nothing" Kurt could hear Blaine's voice saying inside his mind. The memory was so painful that he felt his eyes tearing up by the thought as he watched the "Apples" get ready to perform.

He took a deep breathe and just shook his head and pushed the memory back deep inside. Trying to focus on the performance the ' Adam Apples' were about to perform.

* * *

As the beat to the song began to play and the members began to move around into their places. Adam came to the front part of the stage and began to sing to his rendition of 'Baby got Back'. He felt that he was embarrassing himself with what he thought were terrible and horrifying moves he had come up with but there was no backing out now he had to convince Kurt Hummel that this club wasn't just song and dance but it was also about having fun and enjoying the moment.

Kurt was sitting in the audience by himself watching Adam and his crew having so much fun it made him miss his old days in the Glee Club. He laughed so hard because it was so funny to watch Adam shake his ass, which Kurt had thought it was kind of sexy as well.

As Adam was singing he noticed that Kurt was enjoying the performance and that he had sealed the deal and had Kurt Hummel in his Glee Club but it wasnt the thought of having a new memeber join his club that was exciting but the thought that this boy was also Handsome and so easy on the eyes and not to mention that captivating smile he had. He maybe thought that sooner or later he was going to fall for this boy. But he never knew how hard...

* * *

Adam snapped back into reality, realizing that he was in his apartment in his bedroom crying over the memories he shared with Kurt. They were beautiful and graceful and knew he could never forget any of their moments together, But the most special one to his heart was when they first met because he knew then and there that he was going to gain a emotion for this boy that he never knew he would but knowing that Kurt felt the same way was way to much to handle.

_'Why'_ Adam thought to himself as he breakdown even more.

_' I feel in love with him , and he feel in love with me. How and why did that changed?' _He couldn't answer that question himself because he really didnt know the answer.

All he knew was that the boy he feel in love so dearly had been taken away from him a couple months after they began dating, not by another man but by his cheating and betraying ex-boyfriend. Which was what hurt Adam the most. But he wasn't going to give up on Kurt, he knew what it felt like to be rekindled with an old love from the past and thinking you could love them the way you used to... but he knew it was not possible not for him and neither for Kurt because their love was Unforgettable

Adam got up from his bed, grabbed a box of tissues and wiped his tears away.

"I wont give my man away that easily, I will fight for him until I get him in my arms or at least a decent reason of what went wrong or what lead Kurt into going back to Blaine Anderson's arms again" he sniffled and wiped the last remaining tears.

He walked into the living room, searching over for what he was looking for. As soon as he found it , he dialed Kurt number slowly pressing the phone to his ear as he heard a familiar voice he missed so dearly.

"Adam? Is this you? I've missed you. Kurt eagerness getting to Adam as he held back the tears. He breathed in and tried not to let Kurt hear the desperately depressed man on the other side.

"Hi Kurt, I've missed you too. But we need to talk" Adam said nervously.

* * *

**Whoa, what an intense ending! Want to see what Adam and Kurt talk about. And see if they can rekindled what they once had. If I get postive feedback from you guy I will continue to the next chapter. Thanks guys, ill be waiting for your suggestion and comments :)**


	2. Long Overdue Talk

_"What do we need to talk about Adam?"_ Kurt seemed kind of confused since the last time he spoke to Adam was the day he left him to be with Blaine. But deep down he knew why Adam called, and he hadn't yet come to a reason on why he left him, when he knew they loved each other.

_"I'm sorry I called out of no where but I cant stand it anymore... I need to know WHY you left me without no decent explanation" _Adam said trying to hold the tears back.

_"I know you want an answer Adam. I know it was wrong for me to leave just like that... but the reason was because i didn't want you to fall..."_ Kurt said as he try to spill out the word he knew Adam felt for him. but Adam cut him off.

_" In Love? Well guess what I did fall for you... I felt hard. I know you knew because we felt it every time we looked into each others eyes. You became my soul mate Kurt." _Adam finally said what he wanted to say that Kurt didn't know about when they were together.

_"I'M SORRY, I really am, but to be honest right now I don't know how I feel about this whole situation... I know its been a year but I yet felt like I made a-a-a mistake."_ Kurt couldn't believe what he just said. With the shock he felt of what he had just revealed to himself and to Adam made him tear up.

_"I have to go Adam, I cant do this right now, I'll call you when I can get my mind straight." _Kurt said as he hung up the phone.

He was in such a deep confusion of what he just admitted but it wasn't a lie. He was sitting in his couch putting his hands towards his face as he let out all of the

* * *

Blaine was standing behind the door of the loft. He was just coming back from his job as a waiter at a small yet elegant restaurant that he got a few months ago. Before he opened the door, he had heard Kurt talking on the phone with a sad and confused tone in his voice. He decided not to enter because he thought he was having a conversation with his Stepmother Carole about his father Burt. He thought Kurt needed privacy. But as he started to walk away he heard Kurt say Adam's name.

He slowly walked back to the door as he listened to the conversation. He knew it was wrong of him to ease drop on his conversation but the jealousy just took over him. He thought that Adam was trying to talk Kurt into leaving him and move in with him.

_"I'M SORRY, I really am, but to be honest right now I don't know how I feel about this whole situation... I know its been a year but I yet felt like I made a-a-a mistake." _he heard Kurt say into the phone. He felt this feeling of Hurt deep down his stomach as if he been stabbed in the chest.

_'Did Kurt just say he felt like he made a mistake with coming back to me? How could he say that after we have spent months trying to place our romance back the way it was. Is he serious? Or is he just saying that to make Adam feel better. No.. NO NO, he must be hiding something from me, he cant cheat on me he wouldn't do that... he knows how much it hurts when I did it to him. We need to talk.. like now.'_

* * *

Blaine opened the door to the loft as he walked in he could hear Kurt sniffling and sucking back in the tears. When he walked into the living room he saw Kurt wiping away the tears with his sleeve of his 'Alexander Mcqueen' sweater.

_" Hey Honey, how was work?"_ Kurt tried to hided the fact that he was just crying over another man. Trying to sound as normal as he could.

_" Work was fine, but Kurt... do you have something you need to tell me because if you do just tell me now before we hurt one another again"_ Blaine said as he felt his stomach sink knowing Kurt wasn't going to be able to hide the fact of what he said to Adam over the phone.

Kurt looked at him in surprised scared shitless that Blaine had heard his conversation with Adam on the phone. He shifted in his seat nervously trying not to look Blaine in the eyes. He knew what he was about to tell Blaine was going to end their relationship that Blaine tried so hard to get back.

"_You heard huh..?" _Kurt said as he tried to come up with an easy way of telling Blaine how he been feeling since they got back together.

Blaine nodded with a frown as his triangular eyebrows frowning as well.

Kurt moved closer to Blaine. They held each others hands as they entwined their fingers together. Looking into each other eyes, knowing this was going to be the last time they were going to be together like this again after what Kurt was about to say.

_"What you heard me and Adam talking about on the phone is true" _Kurt took a deep breath and continued.

_" When we got back together I thought what we had before would be regained again... I was wrong."_ Kurt said tightly holding Blaine's hand.

_"But when I was with Adam the first few months, I still loved you and what we had. Thinking that if we got back together everything would be the same again. But after what me and Adam shared I never thought I could ever fall in love with another ever again because I still felt connected to you. When Adam and I had a talk about trusting each other and trying to begin again and give love a try. Well I tried and it happened. I watched myself fall in love with this guy. He treated me like I wanted. He made me feel special every minute of every hour of the day._ Kurt smiled to himself as he explained what he felt for Adam. But felt sad for what Blaine was about to go through.

He knew that Blaine really did love him even after the 'cheating' occur. All Blaine went through just to get back with him made Kurt just feel so special because Blaine was trying so hard. He saw the old Blaine he met at Dalton Academy. He was the one he desire. He was the one he loved. He was the one he thought he'd spent his life with. But the destiny changed for that for Kurt.

_"I do still love you, Blaine. I always will. But trust was broken and it so hard to forget. I will always love you but not the way I used to. I know this is hard, not only for you but for me... Blaine please stop! Please don't cry! I know this is hard but don't do-n't!_ Kurt tried to make Blaine stop crying but he couldn't because he began to cry as well. They fell into each others arms holding tightly trying not to let go. The last moment they were going to share was right now this moment right here. Kurt let go of Blaine. He softly pushed Blaine chin up as so his hazel eyes will be looking into his.

_"I will always love you. Never forget that! You deserve someone to love you but its not me." _Kurt said giving him a hopeful look.

_"I will never forget the memories we shared , Kurt. I will always always love you. You don't deserve to be with someone as stupid as me to be with you deserve happiness." _He said we tears falling down his cheeks.

They looked into each others knowing this was going to be the last time they were going to look at each other like this.

_"K-K-Kurt?_ Blaine said nervously.

"_Yes Blaine? _Kurt said still gazing into Blaine's beautiful eyes.

_"May we share one last passionate kiss before we part ways?" _Blaine said giving Kurt a small smile.

Kurt sniffled and chuckled "_I'd love to share one last kiss with you Blaine" _Kurt gave Blaine a captivating smile in which Blaine couldnt help but blush brightly red.

Kurt and Blaine still gazing into each other eyes leaning slowing towards one another lips. Their lips touch as they slowly let themselves fall into all the emotion that was sent through that kiss. That was their 'Last Kiss' in which neither of them would ever forget. It was so romantic and passionate they decide to let it last a bit longer trying to embrace the moment. As they slowing backed of each other. Blaine take a deep breath and slowly whisper ...

_"I will always love you Kurt Hummel."_

Both Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and smiled and chuckled at the "Perfect Romantic Movie Ending" they had.

"_Go and get the man you deserve Kurt. Good Luck! Best Friends still?" _Blaine asked.

_"Of Course Blainers you will always be part of my life." _Kurt said as he headed to their bedroom gathering all his thing to go and give Adam a surprise.

As Blaine watches Kurt walk out of his life as a lover his heart aches but knowing that he still has a best friend he couldn't help but smile to himself. This ended way better then he ever thought it could. He actually felt happy for Kurt now all he could do is live on.

He sit by the piano they have in their living room slowly hitting the keys to Bruno Mars "When I Was Your Man."

He began to sing.

**Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now**  
**Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same**  
**When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down**  
**Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name**  
**And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh**

**Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize**  
**That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand**  
**Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance**  
**Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance**  
**Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.**

**My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways**  
**Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life**  
**Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made**  
**And it haunts me every time I close my eyes**  
**It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh**

**Too young, too dumb to realize**  
**That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand**  
**Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance**  
**Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance**  
**Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.**

**Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong**  
**Oh, I know I'm probably much too late**  
**To try and apologize for my mistakes**  
**But I just want you to know**  
**I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand**  
**Give you all his hours when he has the chance**  
**Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance**  
**Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!**  
**Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!**

As he belted out the last note he felt this slight flashback of the first time he met Kurt at Dalton on the flight of stairs introducing each other. He smiled and said to himself "_You deserve everything good that comes your way Kurt Hummel. I hope he treats you better then I ever did because you surely do deserve it. Any guy who gets you is a lucky fella and one day ill be glad to see you in the spotlight with that captivating smile i once grew to know and love."_ He smiled and just continued to play the piano he finally felt like life was heading somewhere with a fresh start.

* * *

Kurt after a year had finally found what he was looking for and that was Happiness and Love. While he was walking down Manhattan looking at the apartments he took a deep breath at he saw building 24B , he instantly felt his heart beat faster. He took the elevator to the second floor remembering walking this hallways thousands of times just to see Adam smile a year ago when he felt sad and he waledk to the end of the hallway facing the front door which was going to lead him for what he dreamed of which was to find the man he will love for the rest of his life. He knocked on the door inhaling a deep breath, nervous, he smiled as he saw the blond British handsome man that stood in front of him.

_"KURT" _Adam gasped as he began to cry tears of joy.

Kurt didn't hesitated to grab Adam's face and kiss his soft pink lips with such passion he smiled while he kissed Adam.

Kurt breathed heavily as he parted from that passionate kiss whispering in Adam's ear as he hugged him tightly.

"_Oh how I've missed kissing those British lips of your and being held in yours arms. I'm happy to be home again with my 'Soul mate'." _Kurt smiled and blushed at the warm touch he felt from arms hands holding his waist so tightly

All Adam could do was smile knowing the man he loved so much was back in his arms. This moment was to long over due.

"Welcome back home Kurt, how muched I've missed you." Adam smile as he rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. Embracing this precious moment.

* * *

**Omg guys i loved writing this chapter. I liked how i gave Blaine a good ending he deserves one but just not with Kurt. What did you guys think? Please review, favorite, and follow. :)**

**You guys have been amazing with the positive feedback!**

**Next Chapter may be up tommorow if i dont have writers block *fingers crossed***


	3. Starting Over

As Kurt walked in into Adam's apartment after they had shared a moment at the door, as he walked in he remembered every single detail in Adam's apartment since he used to be there all the time when he was sad and come over to Adam's for comfort. Everything was still the same.

Kurt sat on the couch patting the seat next him inviting Adam to sit next to him. Adam did. As Kurt placed his head on Adam shoulder and letting out a breath of relief.

_"I'm so glad im in your arms again Adam, I've missed us like this"_ Kurt said with a slight grin on his face. He looked at Adam for a nodded in agreement but there wasn't one.

_"Whats wrong Adam?"_ Kurt said curiously. He sat straight up looking at Adam as he felt that Adam felt something and he wanted to know what it was but there was nothing. Not one word from Adam's lips. Kurt started to get worried. He moved closer to Adam grabbing his hand and entwining their fingers together.

Adam gazed up at Kurt give him a disappointed look, he looked back down.

_"Adam please stop and tell me what going on, aren't you happy were back together like you wanted?"_ Kurt asked him trying to make Adam look him in the eyes.

_"K-K-Kurt?"_ Adam said quietly still looking at Kurt's hand entwined with his. He couldn't help to smile a bit but when back to a frown a second.

_"Mhmm, what is it?"_ Kurt said waiting for the answer he desperately was looking for.

**_"Adam seemed nervous about letting Kurt know how he felt about the whole situation. He seemed very excited when he opened the door to see Kurt at the door a few minutes ago and even after their kiss. But did that changed._****"**Kurt asked himself.

_"I didn't want it to me be who wanted to be happy for us to be happy to be back together, i didn't make you come here forcefully. I wanted "us" to be happy about us being back together. "Us" to be what we wanted not me. I feel like your telling me that you didn't want to come back..."_ he said as he slowly raised his chin up to look at Kurt who had a small guilty look on his face.

_"Do you think that if you came back everything was going to be like it was before. No Kurt, everything is not the same. I don't think we can pretend it never happened because it did and it really hurt me. I still do love you so dearly and i don't to end it. I really don't I want you to be in my arms and hand like this all the time. Bu-But..."_ Adam couldn't seem to find a way to tell Kurt.

_" Adam? I don't want you to feel like i didn't come this long way just because you wanted me to, it was because I wanted to. Well, because I do love you Adam and I don't think I can ignore it anymore. Please tell me your not saying you've changed you mind."_ Kurt's eyes began to water up at what he thought was about to end right there.

* * *

Adam stood up and headed to his room and he just sat down trying to pull himself together. He need something to help him tell Kurt he need to start over because after a year of not seeing, talking, and kissing Kurt he felt he didn't know him anymore or who he became.

Music, was the only thing that help Adam explain to himself how he felt. He plopped his Ipod in his ear as Pink's "Just give me a reason" came on as he quietly began to sing along as he teared up.

Kurt stood up in confusion. He could hear the beautiful voice that was Adam and walked over to his bedroom door who's door was lightly cracked open. He peeked in and saw him crying into his palms and singing.

He knew that Adam was able to express himself through music. He felt so guilty about what he had done to Adam he slid on the floor with his back against the wall and pulled his knees towards him and thought if he could do the same. He began to sing.

* * *

Adam heard and removed his Ipod walking towards the door and walked outside. He saw Kurt and they stopped and gazed in to each others eyes. Kurt stood up. He moved closer to Adam and leaned in as their foreheads where touching they began to harmonized as they entwined their hands together.

Adam slowing hummed to the song and began to sing.

"**Just give me a reason..."**

Kurt joined in but with "Rihanna's - Stay"

**"To Stayyy"**

They hummed to the instrumental heard from Adam's Ipod in his room

Kurt began to sing again..

**"All along it was a fever**  
**A cold sweat hot-headed believer**  
**I threw my hands in the air and said, "Show me something,"**  
**He said, "If you dare come a little closer."**

**Round and around and around and around we go**  
**Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know"**

****Adam joined in creating this perfect mash-up

**"Just give me a reason**  
**Just a little bit's enough**  
**Just a second we're not broken just bent**  
**And we can learn to love again**  
**It's in the stars**  
**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**  
**We're not broken just bent**  
**And we can learn to love again"**

****Both ended the song

**"I want you to stay.."**

* * *

Kurt and Adam both looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Kurt knew Adam to well knowing what made him feel better and that made Adam feel butterflies in his stomach like the first time they met.

Kurt stepped back letting their hands disconnect and he pulled his hand as if he were asking Adam for a shake.

_"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel. It nice to meet you." _Kurt said with a smile on his face.

Adam shook Kurt's and and relied "I'm Adam Crawford. It's a pleasure."

They blushed and looked at the ground smiling as they chucked at how ridiculousness romantic this was.

They had Begin Again.

* * *

**Guys! This was to cute and i couldn't help but squeal in happiness i love Kadam their so cute together and i guess the only way i can express it is by writing these smutty stories. Keep up the good feedback !**

**The next chapter will be up Monday because tomorow is my Birthday so ill be out with family :) so i hope you guys can wait.**

**Also if you would like to know how the song sounds i found a link to a girl doing a cover of it. Here is the link:**

** watch?v=4GEYRfwjM-M**


	4. Together Again

**Im so sorry guys, I've been busy these couple of days. Im on Spring Break so I don't really have time. But I promise now that Ill have story every Friday or Saturday. I wont let you guys down anymore. I also have had writers block so any suggestions would be appreciated ! :)**

* * *

Adam's favorite time of day was in the mornings. He loved the feeling of waking up to Kurt's warm breathe on his neck and his arms around him. Waking up next to his soul mate was amazing.

Kurt slowly waking up can see Adam's Dirty blonde locks that Kurt ran his fingers through. He smiled to himself feeling happy about being next to Adam like before, It just felt... right and perfect.

Adam turned around to see Kurt giving him a small grin and placing his palm on his cheek. They felt warm and soft. Kurt leaned closer and pressed a firm kiss on Adam's lips.

_"Good morning sleepy head"_ Adam whispered.

_"Hello messy bed head"_ Kurt chuckled.

Adam got up and grab his beanie that was on the table next to his bed, pulling back his bed hair. Smiling at Kurt.

_"Better?"_ Adam grinned.

Kurt sat up and walked over to Adam taking his beanie off and kissed him lightly on the lips. He whispered into Adam ear , _"Your perfect no matter how you hair looks, and to be honest I find it kinda sexy_" Kurt grinned running his index finger down Adam's chest and giving him a wink as he walked out to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Adam felt aroused just by Kurt's finger touch running down his body. He couldn't help but to smile of how easy it was for Kurt to make him feel confident and secure about himself. He walked out the bedroom as he jumped into the shower while Kurt made breakfast.

_"Honey, breakfast is ready"_ Kurt shouted loud enough for Adam to here.

Adam shut off the water and dried himself quickly wrapping the towel around his waist. He walked to the kitchen and sat on the table. He looked at the amazing smelling meal that Kurt had prepared. Bagels, oatmeal, toast, pancakes, fruit, and Adam's favorite Tea.

Kurt looked at Adam and was slightly aroused to see Adam sitting there with wet hair,shirtless, and water dripping down his body.

_"Um, don't you look good in towel"_ Kurt said giving Adam a wink and biting his lip.

_"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't want breakfast to get cold so i just ..." _Adam said.

_"I didn't mean it in a bad way, it just i don't think its appropriate for me to look at my "roommate" in such manner" _Kurt said.

Adam and Kurt trying to start fresh and new with their relationship. They felt that rushing into things would not be good for what they were trying to get at. But with all the temptation around the house it was really hard to hold back. They wanted to rip each others clothes off almost every time they were together but they couldn't they knew that they need to take time before rushing things.

* * *

They still acted like best friends but they would share a kiss here and there. They were more of "Friends with Benefits". But they wanted to make it exclusive so no one can take them away from each other even though they wouldn't give in. Adam and Kurt loved every second of being with each other.

"_Why cant we be exclusive yet?" _Kurt Implied.

"_Well do you want to be?" _Adam asked Kurt.

"_What type of question is that, of course I do!"_ Kurt said enthusiastically.

"_Well then I guess we should become exclusive!"_ Adam said with a grin on his face.

"So I can do this." Adam said softly kissing Kurt's lips.

"Any time I want because now... you're my boyfriend." He grabbed Kurt's hand and entwined their fingers together.

Kurt was really happy now that he could show of Adam once again to the public. He loved being held in Adam's arms and hands, his kisses all around his body made him very aroused and having him just there made him the happiest person in the world.

Adam was looking at their hands entwined as they walked down the street. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of being with Kurt again and for a very long time. As they walked down the street they got to their apartment. Adam opened the door for Kurt.

**_"I guess all those girls who are looking for those Real mens', I guess I was lucky enough to get the last one_ **" Kurt thought to himself giving a nod thanking Adam for holding the door for him.

* * *

The next morning Adam woke up before Kurt and just sat upright by the edge of the bed. He looked back at Kurt who was soundly asleep. He thought to himself what it would be spending his life with Kurt forever. _Would it be just like the movies? Will I be happy as I am now? _Adam had so many questions running through his head. No, they weren't bad, they weren't confusing thoughts, this time they were happy thoughts. Maybe being with Kurt for the long run was a good thing.

Adam hadn't yet met Kurt's family and neither had Kurt met his. Maybe if they did it would make their relationship more serious and more promising for the future. Yet Adam didn't want Kurt to think that they were moving to fast. Begin Again kind of blew of a lot of things they wanted to do with each other but it was the right thing to do. They loved each other deeply and they didn't want to mess that up.

Kurt moved slightly around the bed, feeling around him for Adam but he wasn't there. Kurt moaned and opened his eyes to see Adam in the edge of the bed just looking like he was daydreaming.

"_Are you ok Adam? Couldn't sleep?" _Kurt asked half asleep.

_"Oh. Morning Kurt. Sorry I was just thinking.." _Adam said quietly.

Kurt got up sliding through the bed next to Adam and put his hands on his shoulders, giving him little kisses on his neck moving up to his ear whispering

"_Like our future together, getting married, having a family? Because I think about that all the time love" _Kurt said turning Adam's lips toward his and pressed a firm yet light kiss giving entrance to Adam's tongue. They laid back on the bed continuing to make out. Adam back off slowly whispering.

_"So you been thinking about are future as well,huh?"_ giving Kurt a small grin. Grabbing his face pulling him into the passionate kiss they were sharing before.

"_That's all I want with you baby, I want a future with you."_ Kurt whispered through their kiss.

Adam pulled back. They looked into each others eyes knowing they both wanted to share a life together. They felt the same about each other and that didnt scared neither of them. It made them feel good about their relationship and what they were about to become.

"_I want to make love to you Kurt. I cant wait any longer. I know were taking things slow. But this moment right now... I want to share it with you right now. you can take care of yourself without any help from me. It's to tell you how much you move me, how you changed me. You made me a man, by loving me Kurt. And for that, I am eternally grateful...literally. If you can promise me anything, promise me that whenever you're sad, or unsure, or you lose complete faith, that you'll try and see yourself through my eyes. Thank you for the honor of being my future husband I'm a man with no regrets. How lucky am I. You made my life, Kurt. But I'm just one chapter in yours. I hope to be the last. But please share this moment with me." _Adam said whispering into Kurt's ear as they kissed each others neck.

Kurt felt himself tear up. Just the way Kurt knew how Adam felt about him was just to perfect. This moment everything was right. He had the most amazing boyfriend next to him asking him politely to make love with him and explaining how much he meant to him. Kurt never felt that he had much importance in everyone's life not even Blaine's. He did truly find his soul mate and his future husband.

_" I know that I'm not perfect, but I wanna be with somebody who appreciates me. You make me feel that Adam. You are just amazing and I would love to share this moment right now here with you._" Kurt said smiling and blushing.

Adam moved closer to Kurt and gently touched his cheek and moved in for a kiss. They shared it for a couple of seconds before Adam broke the kiss and looked into Kurt's eyes. He took Kurt's hand and looked at Kurt with that crinkly smile of his and whispered.

"_ I vow to help you love life, to always hold you with tenderness and to have the patience that love demands, to speak when words are needed and to share the silence when they are not and to live within the warmth of your heart and always call it home." _leaning in to kiss Kurt's lips but before Adam touched Kurt's lips, Kurt whispered back.

"_ I vow to fiercely love you in all your forms, now and forever. I promise to never forget that this is a once in a lifetime love." _Kurt leaned in and kissed Adam back. They slowly removed each others pj's as they shared kisses in between. Now they were fully naked. They looked into each others eyes. They shared "I love you" to each other and make beautiful passionate love.

* * *

**Guys i'm sorry i took so long to write but i had really bad writers block but i hope this makes up for it. I think this is a beautiful chapter. Kurt and Adam finally shared a intimate moment. Maybe one of them should propose? or maybe they should wait ? let me know suggestions are always appreciated Also let me know if you like his chapter.**

**I also want to add a song into next weeks chapter any suggestions?**


	5. Flight Home

After the amazing moment that Kurt and Adam had shared together made them realized how much they truly loved each other. They were cuddled up in bed and just gazing into one another's eyes they didn't want this moment to end, they were so caught up in the moment they had let out

**_" I love you"_**

to each other sharing a intimate kiss. They stayed in bed that whole day to cherish the moment.

_**" Kurt why are you so perfect?"**_

Adam asked as he creased Kurt's chest with his fingers.

_**"Well ..."**_

Kurt said showing looked up at Adam.

**_"I'm not perfect but I feel perfect when I'm with you. You make me love you and myself at the same time. We're the perfectly imperfect couple. Don't you think babe?"_**

He smiled at Adam.

_**"Babe what did I do to deserve you? Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you... I feel like I pull you down."**_

Adam said looking away from Kurt.

**_"Adam... look at me! Don't say that! You actually make me feel confident and free something Blaine never gave me. You sir, are a handsome,lovely, and strong human being and I'm so Lucky to have found someone like you."_**

He lifted Adams chin up to give him a little kiss to assure him of the truth.

_**"Gosh, you have no idea how happy you make me Kurt!"**_

Adam was so happy about having Kurt in his arms again.

**_"I love you, Kurt"_**

**_"I love you too Adam"_**

They cuddled up tightly and turned the TV to watch their own sappy love story movie " The Notebook."

* * *

The next morning they woke up with their arms wrapped around each other like they had been every morning and that was the best thing both of them could wake up not everything was so lovely that day. Kurt's phone rang and found it weird to see Blaine's name on his phone.

**_"Um Hello Blaine?"\_**

Kurt answered felt his heart drop as he heard Blaine sobbing on the other side.

**_"BLAINE ARE YOU OKAY?!"_**

Kurt hated hearing Blaine cry but it didn't sound like a sad crying it was more of a terrified sound.

**_"Kurt"_**

Blaine sobbed out quietly terrified for his life.

**_"Blaine what's wrong what happened? Are you okay?_**

Kurt asked terrified.

**_" I just want to tell you thank you for being in my life as a lover and a best friend. You have showed so much and I want to thank you for everything. I want to tell you I love you and that you were the best thing that happened to me. I hope your life goes good for you, Kurt I love you. Goodbye!"_**

Blaine quietly told Kurt goodbye.

**_"BLAINE! ! TELL ME WHATS IS HAPPENING! PLEASE DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID PLEASE! "_**

Kurt said crying didn't like to see Kurt like this because he was worried for Blaine. They might have had conflict in the past but he was worried too.

**_"Kurt there's a shooting in school and were all in the choir room."_**

Blaine let out a bigger sob as he heard the shots getting closer. Kurt could hear them as well. He stopped and couldn't let out a breathe. His anxiety went out the roof. Kurt couldn't help but just sob and not say a word. Even though him and Blaine broke up they were still best friends and he was about to lose him.

**_"Blaine, I love you! You were one of the best things that happened to me you taught me to be courageous and I don't want to lose you and I'm glad I didn't as a best friend I love you so very much I can't believe this is happening I can't breathe! Blaine please please try to get out of there safe I don't want to lose my best friend."_**

Kurt couldn't help but just fall into Adams arms and just sob into his shoulder with Blaine still on the phone. Shot were being shot and that was the only thing Kurt could hear besides Blaine's sobs and his old classmates screaming and fearing for their life.

**_"So I heard you like boys faggot"_**

Kurt heard a mysterious voice on the other side of the phone.

_**"Please please don't do this. Your better then this! This wont prove anything!"**_

Blaine said sobbing. A gunshot was fired and all Kurt heard was silence followed by various screams.

**_"BLAINE,NO PLEASE DON'T WHY?!"_**

Kurt yelled into the phone

**_"Oh my God!"_**

Was all that Kurt yelled as every glee kid screamed. He couldn't believe his best friend and ex-boyfriend was killed. His heart dropped and he felt sick to his stomach.

**_"I'm going to be sick"_**

he said sobbing on Adams chest. Adam wasn't sure what to do but just hold his boyfriend in his arms and tell him

**_"everything's going to be okay"._**

Kurt hung up the phone not able to bare with the screams and shots.

* * *

All he could think of was that his family that was the glee club was in great danger and might all be dead by now. He Hugged Adam as hard as he could and let out screams

**_"WHY WHY PLEASE MAKE THIS BE A DREAM THIS CANT BE HAPPENING"_**

into Adams shoulder and clenching his back. The phone rang and Kurt was terrified that it might be the cops or Blaine's parents tell him the bad news.

_**"Hello"**_

Kurt sniffles.

_**"... Kurt"**_

Blaine mummered.

**_"Oh my God Blaine you alive are you hurt is everyone alright?"_**

Kurt said as he began to cry again.

_**"everyone's fine, I was shot in the shoulder but I'm okay. But I can't believe this happened."**_

Blaine said.

**_"What happened to the shooter. Who was the shooter? "_**

Kurt asked.

**_"When you heard all those screams and shot its because he was going to shot me because he didn't accept the fact I was gay. But as soon as he pointed the gun towards mean and I heard a shot but thank God it was the swat team they shot him in the back and as he fell he shot me in my shoulder but everything okay."_**

Blaine said horrifically.

_**"Oh my God I'm going to get a plane ticket as soon as I can i need to see all of you guys."**_

_**"Don't waste your money coming here to check on us were fine..."**_

Blaine said shyly but he wanted to see Kurt and hold him in his arms again, he knew he couldn't. He knew Kurt was happy with Adam and he didnt want to be selfish.

_**"I'm going no matter what Blaine I wont let my best friends think I don't care about them."**_

Kurt hung up and headed to his room and packed his bags to head to Lima. Adam walked into the room. He walked behind Kurt and put his arms around his waist and turned him around and placed his palms on his cheeks and look him in the eyes and told him

_**"everything going to be okay, I'm going with you I want to be there for you is that okay?"**_

He was looking at Kurt for confirmation. There was none. Kurt stood quietly looking back at Adam and leaned in to kiss Adam and back of breathing heavily

_**"I love you"**_

and smiled as he still had tears running down his cheeks. They both smiled at each other and later went to packing their bags and headed to the airport. Straight to Lima. On the plane Kurt slept the whole ride on Adam chest and when they landed they headed to the Hudson-Hummel home. Kurt still had a key his dad gave when he told Kurt he could come whenever he wanted. He unlocked the door.

**_"Dad, are you home? Carole? Finn?"_**

Kurt shouted.

_**"Kurt what are you doing here?"**_

Carole said joyfully as she walked down the stairs. She walked over to Kurt and gave him a big tight hug and kiss on the cheek. She looked at Adam and back at Kurt smiling.

_**"Who's this handsome,gentlemen, Kurt?!"**_

Carole asked.

_**"Um , haha I talked to you about him on the phone remember?"**_

Kurt said giggling.

_**"Oh this is your boyfriend that you said you were going to marry one day?"**_

She said chuckling.

Kurt looked at Carole with a** "oh my God"** face.

_**"Aww Kurt that what you said?"**_

Adam said as he grabbed Kurt's hand. Adam looked at Carole.

**_"Yes ma'am. I will be your sons fiancée real soon I assure you that, I'm Adam by the way, nice to meet you!"_**

He said with his crinkled smile. He hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

**_"Oh Kurt you found the perfect Guy didn't you? He's handsome, polite, and not to mention he's British!"_**

She said looking at Kurt with a big smile on her face.

**_"Well im a lucky fella aren't I?"_**Kurt firmly grabbed Adams hand.

**_"Where's dad by the way?"_**Kurt asked Carole.

_**"He just left to the tire shop to check up on it and Finns at college. Your dad will be here soon, want some coffee or tea?"**_

She said looking at Kurt and Adam.

**_"We would take some tea honey."_**

Kurt said taking Adam to his room to get settled in.

* * *

**IM SO SORRY GUYS I KNOW I SAID I WAS GOING TO UPLOAD EVERY FRIDAY OR SATURDAY WELL I GOT GROUNDED AND I GOT MY COMPUTER TAKEN AWAY SO IM SO SORRY. ILL KEEP UP NOW ! I PROMISE :)**

**I based this chapter on "Shooting Star". I kinda made it more dramatic , but i loved the episode it was beautifully acted i just wish there were some kind of phone call from any glee club member. Im sorry there was a little kadam then previous chapter but i liked how it turned out let me know what you think :)**

**Favorite and Follow !**


End file.
